The Crypt
by AniDragon aka Riona-chan
Summary: Sakura's High School years are supposed to be as happy and fun as her elementary school years, right? Well, what's SUPPOSED to be isn't necessarily always what IS.


_(A/N: I've noticed that a lot of fics show Sakura's High School years being the same happy-go-lucky time that her Elementary School years were. I just thought it would be interesting to see how she would react if certain circumstances made her High School life... well... Not so pretty...... Aw! Hell, what can I say? I'm a sucker for Dark Angst fics! *sweatdrops* Anyway, enjoy!)_

_(Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me. This fic is based off something that really happened. Not to me, but to a close friend of mine. It was written with her permission. No stealing, unless you want my friend after you! Names have been changed to protect the people involved. I've also changed a few of the incidents because otherwise the fic would seem a bit monotone at first. But don't worry! I kept all of the important parts!)_

_(Warnings: Dark angst fic, probably eventual swearing and mature content, talk about suicide, and homosexual themes. If any of this bothers you, leave now.)_

**The Crypt (part 1)**   
**~The First Victim~**

**by: AniDragon**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
High School was everything that Sakura hoped it would be. For a full year, it was so much fun! There was no talk about popularity, cool crowds, losers, and the like. Syaoran was still in Hong Kong, but it hardly mattered to Sakura anymore, since he called her every week. It was the best year of Sakura's and Tomoyo's lives! They both expected their second year to go just as well. And it would have. 

It should have. 

It started out much like the first year. They received the four courses they'd be getting that semester. Sakura and Tomoyo had physics together, and Sakura had English with Naoko and Rika. But she didn't have any friends in her other classes. 

That was probably why she took a liking to Takiko right away. 

Takiko Sawanari, a short girl with glasses and next to no social skills, which would explain why she had been harassed by the cool crowd in junior high, sat next to her in Math class. Both of them had trouble in the subject, so they often helped each other out. The two soon became good friends, but they didn't see each other out of class very much, because they each had another group to hang out with. It didn't matter to either of them much. They both had the other's number, and occasionally talked on the phone, but they're friendship was mostly just that. Not best friends, but still good ones. 

Then one October night, things got bad. 

Sakura was in her room studying when the phone rang. 

"Moshi moshi? Sakura desu!" 

"Sakura-chan..." Takiko's voice said on the other line. She sounded odd. Like there was something important she had to say, but didn't know how to say it. 

"Takiko-chan? Hey, what's the matter? You sound like something's wrong." 

"Sakura-chan," She said again, more serious this time, "Do you know someone named Akira Watanabe?" 

"Um..." She strained her mind, "Yeah, I think he's in my Physics class. Why?" 

"I just found out... He killed himself..." 

Sakura was frozen, "N... Nani?" 

"Sorry to have to break the news. My friend Lilica knew him pretty well. I just... thought you should know." 

"Oh my God," Sakura breathed, "Ano... Give her my sympathies..." 

"All right, I will," Takiko said, "Sorry, but I have to call the others from my group now. Ja." 

"Ja..." 

Sakura hung up and just stared at the phone for a few seconds. She couldn't believe anyone would do that. Who would want to take their own life? And as far as she could tell, Akira had a lot of friends. 

A shiver passed down her back. She tried to get back to studying, but just couldn't keep her mind on textbooks with that information. She finally went to bed, hoping to avoid nightmares. 

Strangely, she didn't get any.... 

**************

"Did you hear about Akira?" 

"No, what about him?" 

Sakura tried to block out the conversations as she walked towards the table at the cafeteria where she and Tomoyo usually met before class. She finally sat down across from Tomoyo, who looked a bit confused. 

"Ne, Sakura-chan, do you have any idea what's going on? Everyone just looks so somber... It's giving me the creeps..." 

"You know Akira? The one in our physics class?" She said after a short pause. 

"Yeah." 

"He... He killed himself... I heard it from a girl in my math class..." 

Tomoyo brought a hand to her moulth, "Oh my God... Does anyone know why?" 

Sakura shook her head, "Not that I know of..." She sighed, "Does anyone ever know why these things happen?" 

The bell rang then, and the two girls made they're way to their respective homerooms. 

When Sakura arrived, she noticed a girl in the back of the class, Sayoko, or something similar, who was comforting another girl who was crying. When she saw Sakura enter, she must have noticed the somber look on her face, because she immediately came up to her, took her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"I know it's hard, but cheer up, okay?" She smiled, "We all need to be strong in times like this. I'm sure Akira wouldn't want us all to be sad. Everything will be okay." 

For some reason, Sayoko's words really helped Sakura's mood. Perhaps it was the confident smile, or the line that Sakura herself had used so many times before, but she felt a lot better. 

"Thank you," She said sincerely. "I really needed that." 

Sayoko smiled, then went back to the back of the room to the girl who had been crying. Yet even she seemed to be feeling better then she had been when Sakura had first walked in. 

**~End of part 1~**

**(A/N: Okay... so there's part 1... What do you all think? Not too many characters, I hope? Anyway, please leave a review! Compliments are treasured, constructiver critisism is adored, and flames are used to roast marshmellows.)**


End file.
